Cheater?
by Myra Cifer
Summary: AU Oneshot: Shirosaki and Ichigo have been dating for awhile. When Ichigo starts acting strange, Shiro gets suspicious. Is Ichigo a cheater? Or is it all a misunderstanding? Sorta non-con.  Yaoi. Shiro/Ichi.


**This is my first yaoi fic. It's also my first oneshot. If you don't like, don't read! But if you do... enjoy and review! **

Ichigo slipped through the door of his apartment, taking a moment to wipe the grin off his face. "Shiro! I'm home," he shouted. Shrugging off his jacket, he was unable to keep from smiling. Shiro would be so surprised!

"Shiro?" Ichigo called, poking his head into the living room. There was no sign of the elusive albino. He must have stepped out, Ichigo reasoned. Reaching into his pocket, he felt the reassuring weight of the tiny box. He walked into the bedroom. When he reached for the light, a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Where were you?"

Ichigo spun around. "Shiro?"

Shirosaki stepped forward, "Where were you?" He repeated, his voice laced with betrayal.

Ichigo sighed obliviously. "What do you mean? I was at work."

"Liar!" Shiro sprang towards him, grabbing his shoulders. "I called your office. They said you left early." Ichigo flinched.

"Shiro, You're hurting me!" Ichigo gasped. Shirosaki released his shoulders, eyes wide.

"Ichi..." He rested his head on the strawberry's shoulder. "Sorry-" Shirosaki murmured. He inhaled, trying to regain his composure. His golden eyes snapped open. Shirosaki sprang back, as if he'd been burned. "What's that smell?" he hissed. "Perfume?" he spat bitterly. "Who were you with?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply. Shiro launched himself at him, tackling Ichigo onto the bed. Pinning down Ichigo's arms, he peered into those warm chocolate eyes. With a snarl, Shirosaki molded with his strawberry's sweet lips. He thrust his tongue into that hot cavern, battling for dominance.

As Shiro broke away, Ichigo's eyes locked onto his. His lips pursed as he noticed Shiro's eyes glistening in pain. He was about to ask what was wrong when Shiro started talking.

"This is all your fault Ichi. I don't know what to do. I just can't take it anymore!" Shirosaki tore open Ichigo's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He began to ravish the confused strawberry. Pale lips connected with tan skin as Shirosaki kissed his lover's neck. His eyes glinted as he embedded his teeth in that smooth neck. Ichigo gasped. Shirosaki looked shocked at what he'd just done. He had always treated Ichigo kindly. He leaned down, licking the marks apologetically. His eyes began to fill with tears. "I know, Ichi. I know your cheating on me."

XXXX

_Sunlight streamed through the loosely drawn curtains. Shirosaki groaned, lifting a pale arm to block the harsh light. Moaning, he rolled over, only to find an empty bed. Forcing himself to sit up, Shiro surveyed the room. Cream white walls, a dresser here, a mirror there. And one sexy strawberry struggling to put on his cargo pants. _

"_You look much better without those," Shiro said with a smirk._

_Ichigo turned, blushing. "Shiro! I didn't know you were up."_

"_Me neither. The question is, why are you?"_

"_I promised I'd go shopping with Orihime. _

"_The one whose cooking poisoned you?" _

_Ichigo grimaced. "She didn't mean too. Her tastes are... different."_

"_More like toxic."_

_Ichigo laughed. His smile lit up the room. It was impossible to resist. It was contagious. _

_Shiro crawled to the edge of the bed. "If you stayed here, you could have a very different kind of morning." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. _

_Ichigo's blush darkened. He was suddenly very aware of the albino's shirtlessness. Oh those abs! He just wanted to lick them..._

_Instead he planted a kiss on Shiro's forehead. "Next time," he whispered. "I promise."_

_Shirosaki held his gaze. "I'll hold you to it."_

_Ichigo nodded and wandered off to find a shirt. _

_Shirosaki fell back, closing his eyes. Warm lips molded with his own. Shiro reached up, pulling Ichigo closer. As he was pulling him onto the bed, the door bell rudely blared. _

_Ichigo smiled ruefully. "See you."_

XXXX

Shirosaki winced at the memories. That was the first time Ichigo began making excuses to see Orihime. It started happening more frequently. Not eating dinner together. Coming home late. Always with a smile on his face.

He shook his head looking at the strawberry beneath him. An outraged glare looked back at him.

"Cheating?" Ichigo asked. "You think I CHEATED on you?"

Shiro smiled sadly at Ichigo's acting. He wanted to believe him, but the facts were against him.

XXXX

_Shirosaki was walking home, after a long day at the office. He flipped open his phone, calling the only number on his speed dial. _

"_Hello?" The orange head answered. _

_The albino grinned. "Hey."_

"_Shiro!" Ichigo exclaimed. "What's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you'd wanna meet up for dinner?"_

"_Oh I'd love too!" Shirosaki grinned. He heard muffled voices on the other end of the phone. "Sorry Shiro! I forgot. I have plans with friends."_

_Shirosaki frowned. This was one of Ichigo's only open nights. "Who are you meeting?"_

"_Tatsuki, Rukia, and Orihime. Their dragging me to some movie..."_

_Shiro laughed. "Kay, see you at home."_

"_Bye!"_

_Later, when Ichigo finally walked in Shiro immediately gave him a hug. "Was it awful?" He asked. _

"_Terrible," Ichigo sighed. "Another Chappy movie." _

_Shirosaki chucked. He noticed Ichigo stunk of perfume. He smelled like... the Orihime girl! _

XXXX

Shirosaki growled. "I know you're cheating on me." He repeated. "With Orihime."

Ichigo stared at him, shocked.

"You kept blowing me off to hang with your friends. At first I didn't think anything of it. But every time you returned, you smelled of that woman's perfume!" He snarled.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to explain. "She just likes hugs! There's nothing between us!"

Shiro's mind was filled with betrayal. The more he thought about it, the more painful it was. But that wasn't the worst.

XXXX

_Shiro woke to the vibration of a phone. He glanced at the clock, silently swearing at the time. One in the morning! Who in their right mind is up at one in the morning. Shiro silently watched Ichigo get up to retrieve the glowing device. After he read the message, Ichigo tiptoed out of the room, unaware of the albino watching him. After grabbing a jacket, Ichigo left._

_When Ichigo returned, it was past three. Shiro had been up, unable to fall asleep. His mind was buzzing with questions. Shirosaki lay still as Ichigo entered the room. Ichigo crept back into bed. He smelled of the bitch's perfume._

XXXX

"You say there's nothing between you..." Shirosaki began, his voice cracking. "Then why did you sneak off to meet her in the middle of the night?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, but Shiro wasn't listening anymore. He reached down and took off his strawberry's pants. He slipped the soft boxers off of those tan hips. Ichigo was hard from Shiro's ministrations. His member stood proud, dripping with precum.

Shirosaki grabbed a bottle from the nightstand. He grabbed Ichigo's legs, lifting them and exposing his lover's ass. Coating his length, he aligned himself with the puckered hole. He paused.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I love you so much. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me. And every time I think of that woman.." The grip of Ichigo's legs tightened. Ichigo cried out and the grip loosened. "Sorry. I can't bear the thought of you being with anyone else. Its selfish of me, I know. I just... I love you more than anything else in the world."

And without warning or preparation, Shirosaki plunged into Ichigo's sweet heat. Ichigo gasped. Without giving him a second to adjust, Shirosaki pulled back and snapped in again. He began a rapid pace, varying in speeds, but never slowing down. Shiro stopped for a moment, adjusting the angle before plowing in again. Ichigo moaned.

"Yes, right there Shiro!"

Shirosaki grinned. He moved again enticing a moan from his sweet strawberry.

"More Shiro!"

He began his previous speed, his length stabbing into Ichigo's sweet spot each time.

"Mmmm Shiro..."

The bed was beginning to creak, as they continued their furious pace. Another moan ripped forth from Ichigo. He gasped. "Shiro, I'm..." Ichigo spilled his seed all over his stomach.

Ichigo's velvet walls tightened around Shiro. He gasped as his movements became irregular. He thrust a few more times before burying himself inside his lover, spilling himself into that tight passage. Shiro pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to his lover. Ichigo's breathing had already slowed and Shiro himself felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. But before he fell asleep, he heard Ichigo murmur something. Could he have heard him right? Even after what he did. But Shiro was certain. He was sure Ichigo said:

"I love you."

XXXX

When Shiro woke, light had already flooded the room. He looked around, spotting Ichigo on the floor, leaning against the bed. "Ichigo..." he murmured.

Ichigo looked up at him. "Shiro. I didn't cheat on you."

Shirosaki opened his mouth to object but Ichigo cut him off.

"That first morning I was helping Orihime get a birthday present for her brother. Afterwards, she agreed to help me in return. I didn't mean to blow you off, its just it was really hard to find what I was looking for..."

"Then why did you sneak out in the middle of the night?" Shiro asked, finally finding his voice.

"In the end we had to custom order what I needed. It arrived at Orihime's and I met her in the middle of the night to get it from her. We couldn't meet at any other time without you finding out..."

"Why didn't you want me to find out?" Shiro asked. "And what did you order anyway?"

Ichigo smiled. He walked over to his discarded pants and reached into the pocket. He retrieved a small black velvety box. Ichigo walked over to Shirosaki. Sitting next to him on the bed, Ichigo offered him the box. Shirosaki took it and warily opened it. His face lit up in shock.

"Happy One Year Anniversary Shiro," Ichigo said, beaming. Shirosaki couldn't help but stare at the perfect golden band inside the box. On the ring, written in tiny letters, was an inscription: "Together forever."

"It's a promise ring. I have one identical to it." Ichigo said, waving his hand. Shiro hadn't noticed it before. "Its proof of how much I love you." He said shyly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Shiro whispered. "And I love you."

Shiro grinned and their lips molded together, as if they were made for each other. Who knows? Maybe they were?

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome! (and strongly encouraged :) **


End file.
